random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/The Legends of Kh2cool
Kh2cool's Final Episode of the Bunker, an episode that reveals why Kh2cool is a Keyblade Master, Where are his origins from and what the true meaning of a keyblade master is all about. Episode Description When Kh2cool was a 12 year old boy he was given a keyblade, Kh2cool was always a little unsure why he has the keyblade considering he had never finished nor have ever taken The Mark of Mastery exam , Unsure of his origins Kh2cool travels across other worlds bringing his two best Luigi 23 friends and his pet Monster Arnold and takes off to find out his true origins and why he has a keyblade. Transcript Part 0: We're Called the BunkerEdit (behind curtains) Gaepora:(turns on radio) Okay ready to sing our song? ACF01? ACF:Okie. Gaepora:Faves? Faves3000:Kay. Gaepora:Everyone else. Everyone:Yeah! Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. We now present our grand opening act! (curtains raise) MarioPhineas76: (Singing) Teen shows they're really bad, they make us really, really mad... Awesomecartoonfan01: (singing) But we have found a special place Kittygirl: (singing) It's got a silver pot and golden vase. Yakko: (singing) We are brave and we won't cry, and will never ever, ever die. Kh2cool: (singing) Were staying here until we beat the war...we've got lots of food now lets go shut the door. Everyone: (singing) And don't forget we have a name, but we don't have any fortune or fame. Geapora:La La La La La La La La (humming) Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, Us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone:Were called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together battle to the end.. (music changes to a more military-esque marching tune with all the snare drums, bass drums, and trumpets) Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, the Old Men Trio! Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Gaepora:(singing) Stay sharp and stay low. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Monogram:(singing) Stay light on you're toes. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Tenzin:(singing) It's a war out there. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) Go strike if you dare! (music suddenly changes to a more softer and sadder tune) Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) It is a wasteland out there, it brings sadness to our eyes. The fact that we still exist makes us feel so surprised. We thought this place is sacred, we all really guessed. And it really turns out to be, as we all are really blessed. We hope the war is over now. We're all gettin' real tired. All we want is peace and happiness which we all admire. (epic piano, violin, and oboe instrumental) (Everyone sings again) Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, us together friends until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, us together together friends until the end,the Bunker oh yeah the Bunker friends until the end.We'll teach that Justin Beiber a lesson now and then.. Complienscreator:(Singing) And remember also..that I stole the big ben! Geapora:(singing) Ben.... Everyone:Were called the Bunker,were the best fighting to the test,were gonna do our best with..The Bunker. (Logo comes up) ~ Kh2cool comes out and does a victory dance ~ ''Part 1'' ~ A flash back of November 26 2010 ~ Younger Kh2: (walks into house) Guys? Can I borrow some flour? (Younger Kh2cool turns on the lights) Kh2's Friends: Happy Birthday!! Younger Kh2: Hey you guys remembered. Younger Lego55: Why wouldn't we remember your birthday? Younger Mario Luigi 123: We got you a butter cream cake, its your favorite. Younger Lego55: And we also got you a present. Younger Kh2: What is it ...? Younger Lego55: Find out yourself.... Younger Kh2: (opens present) Its a Playstation Portable!!! Younger Mario Luigi 123: And what's a Playstation Portable without the game you've been talking about all week long. (gives Kh2 a copy of Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep) Younger Kh2: This is one of the greatest birthday's ever :D ( The Kingdom Key appears into Kh2's Hand) Younger Lego55: Ummm...? How did you do that..? Younger Kh2: Do what..? Younger Mario Luigi 123: That Keyblade? Why do you have one. I thought that was only in Kingdom Hearts and stuff. Younger Kh2: Well um..? The World is a pretty strange place I guess. Younger Lego55: Dude! Don't return it, what's more cooler than getting an actual keyblade on your birthday. Younger Kh2: (shrugs sholders) ~ One year later on the Random-ness Plaza ~ Young Kh2: (walks on the Plaza) ..... Young MP76: Hey are you lost or something? Young Kh2: N - No... I'm just trying to make some friends. Young Alt: We can be your friends..? Young ACF: My names is Awesomecartoonfan01 call me ACF for short, and this is my friend Bob the Stick Figure. Young Kh2: Your friend is a talking stick figure. Cool, I never seen a talking stick figure. Young Mochlum: Hey by the way, what's your name. Young Kh2: I'm Andrew, but everyone calls me Kh2cool. Young Alt: How about we call you Kh2 for short? Young Kh2: Kh2? That rolls off the tounge. I'll stick with that nickname. (Everyone walks away except Kh2) Young Kh2: Wait! Where are you guys going? Young MP76: This Random-ness Plaza has an arcade too. Young Kh2: Can I come? Young MP76: Let me think....... Just kidding you can come. (Everyone walks to the arcade) ~ One year later, ‎January 19 2012 ~ Kh2: (runs over to Justin Beiber in Random City) Justin Beiber! Your even more ugly in person. Justin Beiber: I should destroy you right now for saying that! ML123: Give up Beiber! We have the power of the keyblade on our side! Kh2: What are you even doing in Random City..? Justin Beiber: Trying to gain more fame somehow... Kh2: Well stop it, you can't just threaten innocent lives. Its bonkers! Justin Beiber: Me and its a laugh teens will control the world. Kh2: (pulls out keyblade) Anything you do to those innocent people, I will do 10 times harder on you! Justin Beiber: (gets into his blimp with the its a laugh teens) Now we'll enter the tornado!! (huge tornado attacks random city, the sky begins to turn black and thunder storms come) Kh2: We gotta get out of here! Lego55: What do we do!! ML123: Go anywhere just not here! Kh2: He's gonna destroy America! ( Kh2, Lego55 and ML123 run) Lego55: (tornado sucks her in) Kh2: No!! ML123: We gotta go get her! Kh2: What should we do? ML123: Kh2!! (gets sucked into the tornado) Kh2: No! No!! (Random-ness Wiki Van Pulls up with ACF driving) ACF: Kh2 quickly get in! Kh2: Not without my friends. ACF: We can't, we have to go somewhere away from here! Justin Beiber and the teens are beginning war! Faves: (is getting sucked into the tornado) Kh2: Uh oh! (grabs Faves's arm and pulls him away from the tornado) (Kh2 puts Faves into the Random-ness Wiki Van and Kh2 gets in) Mochlum: Did you find those friends you were talking about? Kh2: They weren't in there. That means they're still alive. ACF: (drives away) Kh2: (shouts out the window) This isn't the end Beiber! I will get revenge on what you did!! ''Part 2'' ‎ ~ Currently 4:36 in the morning ~ Kh2:(screams) Lego55: What's the matter are you alright? Kh2: Yeah, I had the dream about my 12th birthday, meeting MP, ACF and the guys and when the war started. ML123: Well you don't need to worry anymore, were all together again in our safe Bunker. Kh2: I sure went on a lot of great adventures because of this Bunker, Fighting Discord, Going on a deserted island looking for treasure, lost at sea telling secrets, being captured by Justin Beiber in prison with Dan, Rainbow Dash and ACF. Those were good adventures. ML123: Yeah they were. Kh2: Remember when I first got the keyblade..? Lego55: Yeah. Kh2: I've been wondering... Why do I have it? Lego55: I don't know.. Kh2: (stomach rumbles) I'm kinda hungry anyone else..? ML123: I could go for some milk right now. (The three walk down stairs) Kh2: I'm kinda hungry for some breakfast. Lego55: What should we have? Kh2: Cereal is fine... How about Coco Puffs? Lego55: Okay. (walks into living room) Kh2: ..... ML123: Okay, what's wrong with you? Kh2: I want to know how I got the keyblade and where I got it. ML123: Really..? Kh2: Yeah, I want to visit some new places and see if I can find out where I came from. Lego55: New Places..? Doesn't your Pet Monster have wings? Kh2: Arnold..? Oh yeah. Lego55: How about we take Arnold to other worlds so we can see if we can find your origins. Kh2: Really..? Lego55: Why not? It'll be fun. Part 3 ~ 5 Hours Later ~ (outside the Bunker) Kh2: (puts on red fingerless gloves) Well I guess I'm ready to go. ML123: So Am I, Lets get on Arnold. Kh1: Hey Should I come along with you? Kh2: Why don't you stay here? They're gonna need a good cook. Kh1: Well Okay. (Kh2, Lego and ML123 get on Arnold the Monster) ACF: Bye and Enjoy your trip. Bob: Yeah and make sure to bring us back something. MP76: Bye Guys, have a good trip. Rhythm Thief: See you soon, I hope you find out your origins. Kh2: (puts on red baseball cap) Arnold, Yip Yip! (Arnold flies into the sky) Bob: Heh heh get it Avatar refrence? Forth Wall: I know what the refrence was Bob -_- (Meanwhile with Kh2) Kh2: (sitting down reading the map) TS: (riding on Twilight, flies over to Arnold) Oh Hey guys. Lego55: I thought you were back at the Bunker. TS: Oh yeah I was. But Twilight and I are going on our own adventure. Kh2: By the way how is Twilight even flying? TS: She drank so of Compliens flying potion. (TS and Twilight fly away somewhere else) Kh2: Well I guess they're going on they're own adventure. ML123: Which world should we go to first? Lego55: I don't know, Kh2 what was the first playable world on the first Kingdom Hearts game. Kh2: That's easy, "Dive to the Heart". But that world is practically a dream. So Destiny Islands was next. ML123: Just one thing, how do we get to an Island on a flying monster? Kh2: We'll think of something. (Meanwhile with the Autotunerz) Justin Beiber: Does anyone know what you want for lunch, Should we order pizza? Selena Gomez: We destroyed America. How can we order pizza -_- Justin Beiber: Geeze' Selena, you've been messing with me all week. Selena Gomez: Maybe because your a total dufus. Justin Beiber: I am? Then I think I want to break up with you. Selena Gomez: Its about time but, who's going to be your "Queen" now? Justin Beiber: Miley of course! She's cute- Miley Cyrus: (picks bugs out of her teeth) Justin Beiber: She's a girl with class- Miley Cyrus: Ya'll dun gun get may' sum' cow fur' din' dun'? Justin Beiber: And she's a master of disguise- Miley Cyrus: (puts a blonde wig on) duu' u' no who I aym'? Justin Beiber: Miley is a women with class. Selena Gomez: Good Luck with your new autotunerz group. (walks away) (Meanwhile with Kh2 and the gang) ML123: Where are we right now...? Kh2: We are in Destiny Islands. ML123: Is this the place with the Poo Poo Fruit? Kh2: Its called Paopu Fruit D: Lego55: What are they anyway I haven't played Kingdom Hearts that much Kh2:Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection. And we are in that place right now :D ML123: I don't understand, Why do things look so normal..? Kh2: Were time traveling so we can find out my origins, were not in the current Destiny Islands. Selphie: Kh2..? Kh2: Selphie, Tidus and Wakka :D Wakka: Wait...how do we know your name? Kh2: Oh nevermind.. Wakka: Okay, wanna play some blitz ball? Kh2: Sure :) Tidus: Anyway what are your names? Kh2: My names Andrew, but I go by Kh2cool. Lego55: I'm Hayley but you can call me Lego55. ML123: Hi my names Tristan, Mario Luigi 123 as my nickname or ML123 for short. Kh2: These guys are my two best friends in the entire world. ML123: Yeah we like hanging out and doing stuff. Tidus: Do you sword fight together? Kh2: No... Wakka: Do you play extreme blitz ball? ML123: No, we play video games. Wakka: What are your favorite video games? Kh2: My favorite is Kingdom Hearts a game you star in. Tidus: Oh I remember that game, so ML123 likes Kingdom Hearts too right? ML123: I do, but not as much as Kh2. My favorite game is Mario. Tidus: uhh... Kh2: @ML123 Looks like its time for us to sing that song from Family Guy. ML123: What Song..? Kh2: ..... :D ML123: Oh yeah. (Kh2 and ML123 rip off they're clothes and are shown wearing tuxedos, top hats with canes underneath) Kh2 and ML123: ♪ You and I are so awfully diff'rent ♪ ♪ too awfully different, to ever be pals ♪ Kh2: Do you want to go first? ML123: Yeah, I'll go. ♪ Your favorite hero is the Marquis de Sade ♪ Kh2: Oh, you're one to talk. ♪ You get a sti- ML123: (angry looks at at Kh2) Kh2: What..? Okay fine I won't say it. Kh2: ♪ I've a style flair, just look at my hip hair ♪ ML123: Oh yeah, that's quite a nice 'do there Kh2: Oh thanks ML123: For me to poop on! Kh2: What? ML123: (normal voice) Oh c'mon you look like Charlie Brown Kh2: That better be in the lyrics.... ML123: It was.... Kh2 and ML123: ♪ There's not - a whole lot - that we've got, to agree on ♪ ML123: ♪ 'Cause I love the strings of a classical score. ♪ Kh2: ♪ And I like that singer who looks like a w- ♪ ML123: Your not really gonna say it are you? Kh2: Of course not its a kid show. ML123: But Ricky Martin? Kh2: Love him. Kh2 and ML123: ♪ We're too different to ever be pals ♪♪ You and I are ♪ Locals: ♪ Dododo ♪ Kh2 and ML123: ♪ so awfully different ♪ Locals: ♪ Dododo ♪ Kh2 and ML123: ♪ Too awfully different ♪ Locals: ♪ Dododo ♪ Kh2 and ML123: ♪ to ever be pals ♪ Locals: ♪ Dododo dodo dodo dooyo dodo ♪ ML123: ♪ Your head's as massive as a meteorite ♪ Kh2: Oh, very funny. ♪ You have a wee- ♪ ML123: (angrily looks at Kh2) ML123: ♪ I bet money, you'll marry a honey ♪ ♪ Who's pretty and funny ♪ ♪ And her name will be Ted ♪ Kh2: (still reading the rest of the lyrics) ..... ML123: Hey come on were still singing! ML123: ♪ 'Cause you get a kick out of carnage and guts ♪ Kh2: ♪ And you get a kick out of stroking your... ♪ ML123: Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't say that on TV Kh2: I was just gonna say Cat. Kh2 and ML123: ♪ We're too different to ever be pals ♪ (song ends) 4th Wall: I could have broke 2 times during the song, but that was beautiful. Wakka: But I don't undertand, If you are different from each other then why do you both like playing video games and hanging out. Kh2: We have a lot in common we were just saving that musical for months now. Tidus: Oh...okay.. (Kh2 and ML123 rip off they're tuxedos and are back into they're normal clothes) Selphie: Is that all? Kh2: Nope, were doing Road to Rhode Island later on. ML123: I don't know the lyrics to it Kh2: (writes lyrics down) Here you go (hands it to ML123) Characters Users *Kh2cool as Himself *Lego55 as Herself *Mario Luigi 123 as Himself *Awesomecartoonfan01 as Herself (makes a small appearance in the beginning) *Mariophineas76 as Himself (makes a small appearance in the beginning) *Rhythm Thief as Himself (makes a small appearance in the beginning) *Tornadospeed as Himself (makes a cameo riding on Twilight when the gang takes off) *Complienscreator00 as Himself (appears in the library scene of the episode) *Moonsnail as Himself (appears in the library scene of the episode on the computer) Autotunerz *Justin Beiber as Herself Himself *Selena Gomez as Herself *Miley Cyrus as Herself *Demi Lavato as Herself *Joe Jonas as Himself *Nick Jonas as Himself *Kevien Jonas as Himself *Emily Osmen as Herself Fictional Characters *David Spade as Bob the Stick Figure *Steve Zahn as The 4th Wall Events *A Flash Back of Kh2cool's 12th Birthday is shown *Emily Osmen is revealed to be apart of the autotunerz *Justin Beiber breaks up with Selena Gomez and moves on to Miley Cyrus *Kh2cool adventures with Arnold the Monster, Lego55 and Mario Luigi 123 to find out his origins *Kh2cool takes the Mark of Mastery Exam and becomes a Keyblade Master Trivia *This is the first time Emily Osmen appears in an episode Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes